1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to distributed data processing systems and in particular to distributed data processing systems with cluster-aware virtual input/output servers (VIOSes). Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, data processing system and computer program product that provides a communication protocol that supports message passing within a VIOS cluster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional storage virtualization topology provides for a single virtual input/output server (VIOS) communicating with the applications of the client logical partitions (LPARs) assigned to that VIOS to perform I/O operations of the client LPARs. No known mechanism exists for supporting message passing within the VIOS itself or with other VIOSes.